Finley Petrelli
Finley Rowen Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the youngest daughter of Emma Parkman and Darrien Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Adorable Smile, Inspiration and Mythological Mimicry. Appearance Finley will have bright blue eyes, a pale skin tone and long light brown hair which she will usually wear tied up. Because of her ability, her smile will be beautiful and striking. Her hair will darken and take on a reddish hint as she grows, which will make her eye colouring stand out even more. She willll always dress simply, not needing any specific effort to be beautiful and adorable. As an adult, she'll also look very young. Abilities Finley's first ability will be Adorable Smile. This is similar to her cousin's ability of charm smile, and means that she will be able to make others love and adore her by smiling at them. As she grows, she'll learn to control the effect more finely, and will be able to choose how it affects them. She could make people befriend her or fall in love with her, make attackers unwilling to harm her and make people want to please her and do her bidding. She will also prove immune to this ability and to similar ones such as charm smile, social magnetism and attraction. She will share this ability with her second cousin, Ava Bennet. Her second ability will be Inspiration. Using this, she will be able to inspire various things in others and within herself. She'll be able to inspire courage, selflessness and self-sacrifice, as well as hard work, creativity and good ideas. She could inspire someone to find a solution to a problem, or inspire someone to realise they have a new ability. When she uses this ability, she produces a golden light which strikes the person she's inspiring then fades. Her final ability will be Mythological Mimicry. She will be capable of mimicking any mythological creature or character she can think of. She'll be limited by the amount of ones she knows about at first, but will develop a keen interest in mythology to overcome this. She could mimic a mermaid to survive underwater, a phoenix to revive and heal others, or various monsters to use offensively. She could also mimic a muse and thus augment her own inspiration. Family *Mother - Emma Parkman *Father - Darrien Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli, Matt Petrelli *Sisters - Faye Petrelli, Tori Petrelli, Kiana Petrelli History Finley will be Darrien and Emma's youngest child, and will be born in 2047. Her oldest brother, Nathan, will then be 9, while Matt will be 7. Faye will be 5 years old, Tori will be 3 and Kiana will be 2. Etymology Finley is a Gaelic name which means "fair warrior". This could be a reference to her appearance and to how her abilities, although potentially offensive, still make her appear fair when she uses them. Her middle name, Rowen, is a Gaelic name meaning "little red one". This may refer to the fact that she will appear small and young as an adult, and the reddish tint her hair will then develop. Her surname is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters